The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by MountainRain
Summary: In Arima's eyes, Miyazawa was the epitome of perfection. That was before she dumped him. Now he feels he's been lied to, and he's angry. (Alternate ending. YEAH!)
1. You are Calm and Reposed

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter One: You are Clam and Reposed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kare Kano, although I, like millions of other crazed fan girls, wish I did. I don't own **Brand New** or their wonderful song that more people should listen to "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot". I would like to own that too, but unfortunately, I don't.

**Mountain Rain: **I know, I'm a horrible person. But you knew Arima and Yukino had this coming! Arima's just too psycho, and unless Yukino slips him some anti-psychotic pills in his food, then she's gonna be in trouble when they break up (I'm hoping they don't, but it would make an interesting story…WAIT! I'm spilling all of this story's info!!). Okay, now to the facts. This fan fiction is inspired by **Brand New's** song "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot". 

~

            A happy couple held hands and walked to the ice cream shop. The sun smiled down on them and small white clouds floated on the bright blue sky above. Yukino blushed happily at Arima while they entered the small store.

"I love the ice cream here. It's absolutely delicious!" she stated. Arima led her to a booth where they sat on opposite sides. He squeezed her hands over the table.

"So do I. This is the best store in the city."

            A young waiter their age took their orders. His eyes gave Yukino the up and the down while her face reddened. On the other hand, Arima's face darkened. The familiar feeling of jealousy surged through his veins. A million reasons to hate the boy raced through the depths of Arima's mind.

            He was unbearably handsome. Yukino could easily fall in love with the creep's perfectly spiked dark brown hair and get lost in his starry forest eyes. This was the kind of beauty Arima couldn't rival.

            The waiter was horribly polite and respectful, aside from his habit of checking Yukino out every time he got near her. The little brat even added a thousand more toppings than what she originally asked for on her ice cream sundae. Yukino smiled bashfully and returned her attention to Arima, who was busy throwing mental darts at the waiter's retreating back.

            "Arima? Arima!" called Yukino. He turned to look at her.

            "Yes?"

            "How do you like your ice cream?" she asked with a cheerful grin.

            Arima looked at the dessert with distaste. "I'm not hungry anymore."

            "Oh." Yukino, sensing Arima's change in moods, bent her head towards the sundae. An awkward silence filled their booth. Ten minutes passed, and neither had opened their mouths. Arima was picturing the waiter staring deeply into Yukino's eyes before finally melting her mouth into his. A great force of protectiveness slipped through the cavities of his gray heart. Would Yukino really cheat on him?

            _Yes._ A chilling voice whispered in the back of Arima's mind. His lips took the shape of a scowl. No matter how hard he wanted to trust in Yukino's faith, Arima couldn't. There was just too much of a risk.

            Arima asked for the bill and paid it. He stood up and mumbled, "I have to go. Bye." Soon he was out the door. Yukino jumped out of her chair and ran to catch up with her boyfriend.

            "Arima!!" shouted Yukino. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. "Why are acting like this?!" she demanded to know.

            "Why don't you ask your new boyfriend?"

            "C'mon, Arima! Don't say things like that! I would never cheat on you." Tears formed in the corners of Yukino's cinnamon eyes.

            Arima was silent. Could he really believe her?

            _No._

            "I love you so much, but you can't see that, can you? Arima, if you can't trust me, then…I don't think this relationship is going to work…. Goodbye, Arima…." Yukino wiped a stray tear from her cheek and walked away. Arima stood and contemplated Yukino's previous words.

            _Goodbye…?_

            A strange smile played on his face. "No, Yukino. You are still mine." 

            The only thing Arima could hold on to for love and support let go of his hand and ran away, but she was about to discover that Arima could run just as fast as her.

~

            The next morning at school, Yukino couldn't help but feel as if someone was following her. During lunch, a bouquet of dead and brown cherry blossoms graced her seat at her table. She looked behind her shoulder to see an empty space.

            _My break up with Arima is making me paranoid, _she thought hesitantly. _I'm just a little jumpy. Besides, who would want to stalk me? _A list of all her former admirers ran through her mind and she rethought her last statement. A hand squeezed her shoulder, causing Yukino to shriek.

            "What's got you so wired?" asked Asaba. Yukino sighed, glad that it was Asaba and not a stalker. "Have you seen Arima? I haven't seen him all day."

            Yukino shook her head and looked into Asaba's eyes. He understood the silent message and patted Yukino's shoulder comfortingly.

            "I'm sorry."

            "It's not your fault, but thanks."

            "Are you going to be okay?"

            "Yeah…. No."

            Asaba wondered briefly if Arima was all right. He shook a frightening image of what Arima could do when deprived of his only love from his thoughts.

~

**Mountain Rain: **How did you like it? Was it too short? Tell me your opinion and review!


	2. Let Your Beauty Unfold

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter Two: Let Your Beauty Unfold

Disclaimer: I don't own Kare Kano or any of the characters. I don't own Brand New or any of their songs.

**~**

            Morning sun shone through the windows of Yukino's room, revealing a red-eyed and tear-stained Yukino. She moaned and pulled her comforter over her head. "I don't want to wake up," she mumbled.

            "G'morning, Sis!" called her younger sisters Kano and Tsukino. They jumped on top of the lethargic lump hidden by an assortment of blankets.

            "Ugh, not now!!" she cried.

            "What's wrong?" asked Kano.

            "Arima and I broke up…."

            Yukino's sisters let out shocked gasps. "Who broke up with whom? Did you want to break up? You two made such a cute couple!!"

            "I broke up with him. He couldn't trust me and now it's too late to work things out." Yukino rolled the blankets down and sat up. "I haven't seen Arima at school since then! I don't even know if he wants to get back together!" she sobbed.

            The phone rang and interrupted their girl talk. Yukino bent over and looked at the small screen on the base. "It's Arima! Should I pick it up?"

            Kano and Tsukino nodded. "Maybe he wants to talk about it!"

            Yukino picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

She had no response, only heavy breathing. It was slow and steady, like a stream.

"Arima, I have Caller ID!"

            _Click!_

            "That's so weird. He was just breathing. That's not like him…."

            "Are you sure? Maybe you don't know him so well…" Kano trailed off. "It could be a side of himself that he's never shown to anybody."

            "The stalker in him has emerged!" said Tsukino. "It could be his way of dealing with the break up!"

            "You could be right. Oh, I hope I see him today at school! I've got to speak with him about us!" cried Yukino. She reluctantly stood up and opened her closet door to find her uniform for the day. Her scheming sisters slipped out of the room unnoticed and quietly closed the door to Yukino's room. A glint in their eyes foretold a plan of reuniting.

            "Sis obviously doesn't want to stay away from Arima."

            "With a little work, we can get them back together. But this isn't going to be easy."

~

            Hokuei High School was a flurry of excitement for then freshman class. An assembly was planned after and the school grounds were buzzing with talk of the assembly. Yukino stood with her friends and barely heard their bubbly chatter. She searched the crowds of students wandering around for a place to sit and eat for Arima, but the boy was like a ghost. He seemed to be everywhere when Yukino was not paying attention to her surroundings, and yet when he was sought after, he was nowhere to be found.

            "YUKINO!!"

            She was brought out of her daze and turned her head to her friends. "Uhh, yes?"

            "I asked you what color I should dye my hair."

            "Oh. Um, strawberry blonde with a few highlights would look very nice with your skin tone." Yukino, having answered the question, felt compelled to look once more at the passing students.

            "Strawberry blonde? No way! I wanted a subtle change, not a complete makeover! Yukinon, are you listening to me? Yukino!"

            "Oh, sorry. I was looking at the crowd."

            "Focus!! Man, what's with you today? During math class you were staring at the hallway, like you were expecting someone to pop in."

            Yukino remembered she didn't tell them about the breakup. Lunch was about to end, and if she told the story, everyone at the assembly would see a swollen-eyed Yukino. Although she had given up her façade, Yukino just wasn't ready to show the school her broken and sorrowful side.

            Suddenly, Yukino remembered that Arima's favorite place to spend the lunch hour was at the row of cherry trees by the river. She played with the thought that she could catch him just in time if she hurried.

            "I—I have to go." She hurriedly ran towards the cherry trees in hopes of finding her love.

~

            Yukino arrived at the grove of cherry trees. She looked around hopefully but found nothing amidst the pink clouds. Yukino let out a groan and fell to her knees. The rich emerald grass cushioned her bare knees and cradled her knuckles that she pressed into the ground. The sweet ringing of a bell caught her attention and Yukino looked behind her. There was nothing there except for a lonely bouquet of dead cherry blossoms.

            Yukino, now scared out of her wits, searched for a reason to escape and remembered the assembly. "Oh, NO! I'm late!!" she panicked. Yukino stood and brushed herself off, then ran like a racehorse back to the school. 

~

            "Yukinon, where have you been?" whispered her friends. Yukino had managed to sneak into the auditorium unnoticed and then squeeze under chairs until she got to her seat. 

"I was—nowhere. I was nowhere," she whispered back. She made a motion to get into her chair until her friends warned her of the object on the seat. Yukino looked down at the blue metal of the chair and saw a withered bouquet of dead cherry blossoms.

            "AHHH!!" she screamed and caught the attention of a few teachers and the entire freshman class.

~

**Mountain Rain: **How was that? Arima's really finding clever ways to scare the dookie out of Yukino. Review!


	3. Pale White

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter Three: Pale White

Disclaimer: I don't own Kare Kano or Brand New, unfortunately.

**Mountain Rain: **This chapter will be in Arima's point of view, so just keep that in mind while reading. Here's the key to the voices in that crazy head of his:

**Bold: Good voice. Wants Yukino and Arima to get back together. Tries to tell him that Yukino still loves him.**

_Italic: Evil voice. Wants Arima to "dispose" of Miyazawa. Makes him feel hurt and betrayed._

~

            Miyazawa Yukino.

            She was everything to me. She was the most perfect person in the world. She was beautiful, caring, and sweet. I loved her with my whole heart. Sometimes I wondered why she even put up with me. I thought she loved me. But I knew in the back of my mind that someone who was as great as Yukino couldn't be with a person like me forever. Miyazawa was the queen of my heart.

            Was.

            After that afternoon at the ice cream shop, I could not get her out of mind. Before she was all I thought about, too. But those were good thoughts. Now all I want to do is take Miyazawa in my arms and show her what it feels like to be alone. I have wasted everything I had on that girl, and just because of a stupid fight she's going to leave me?

            Somewhere in the depths of my subconscious there's a small, barely audible voice telling me that it's my fault. This voice used to scream "YOUR FAULT!" whenever Miyazawa and I got into fights, but now it whispers like a scared child.

            There's a new voice in my head. It tells me all sorts of horrible things that Miyazawa could've done while we were together. It tells me what I could do to her.

            Despite what she put me through, I still love Miyazawa. She was my first love; how could I forget her?  It feels like she's pouring salt on my wounds every time I see her with another guy. But if I can't be with her, then no one can. I know a few people who'd love to be Miyazawa's boyfriend. Of course, once I'm through with her, they won't even want to stand near Ms. Perfect.

            I'll make sure she never goes near any boy again.

~

            Down by the grove of cherry trees, there's a small cherry tree that has only a few live flowers. Since the tree is smack dab in the middle of the grove, sunlight almost never touches the tree. Most of the blooms are dead. That small tree reminds me of what Miyazawa and I have. A dead love.

            Sometimes I see Miyazawa walking down the street, or at her house with her sisters, or eating lunch with her friends while casually brushing the hair out of her face. She's always smiling and being so cheerful; it makes me want to rip that smile away from her face. Then she would know how it feels to lose your smile.

            Miyazawa was my smile.

            It's like our breakup never affected her. So all this time, was she just pretending that she loved me, just to get the reputation as my girlfriend? Did she ever care about me like I cared about her?

            _No. She never loved you. Ever._

            That's right. It was all a lie…. She was lying to me everyday. And to think, I wasted all of those tears on her. I spent all of my time trying to make her happy, just to see the smile that brightened my day. She faked that smile….

            I will show her exactly how I feel. She will feel the pain and the anguish, the anger and the regret. Miyazawa should feel the poison of her own sting.

            **Don't do it. She loves you as much as you love her….**

            What? I can't hear you. Speak louder.

            **I'm shouting as loud as I can, but your hurt is overshadowing my screams. **

            I can't understand you. Tell me, please, if she loves me. I have to know whether or not she cares.

            **YES. She's hurting, also.**

_No! Don't listen! It's a lie! Everything has been a lie!_

So…she doesn't hurt as I do?

            **She does. She's trying to hide her emotions so no one will notice that on the inside, she is nothing more that a vase shattered by love's sting.**

            She's…a vase? What?

            **MIYAZAWA LOVES YOU!**

            _NO! Miyazawa was using you! She doesn't care for you at all! Show her how it feels like to be scarred by false love!_

            I….

            _Miyazawa is driving you insane. Why don't you drive her insane?_

You're…right….

            **No, Arima. Think about all of the times you saw love in her eyes! Her heart is still attached to you. **

I can't hear you. What are you trying to say?

**Don't—!**

_Too late._

~

**Mountain Rain: **Arima's sanity has left the building. Review, please! And thanks to Coward in the Shadows for pointing out my mistake. Heh, I meant Asaba, not Arima.


	4. Like the Skin Streched Over Your Bones

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter Four: Like the Skin Stretched Over Your Bones

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything. Kare Kano and Brand New are included in that anything.

            Monotonous days brought Yukino to the edge of sanity. One week after the breakup, she finally spotted Arima. He was walking around the schoolyard; the wind blowing his long jet bangs out of his bored eyes. He sensed Yukino's presence and turned to stare her in the eye. 

Yukino felt as if he was searching her heart, and little did she know that he was doing the same. A feeling of anxiety and nervousness washed through her and she unknowingly began to cry. The salty drops ran down her alabaster cheek. She turned to hide it. Arima stared blankly at the girl and walked away. If Yukino had turned back, she would have noticed that a small tear ran from the corner of his eye and to the cold concrete below.

            Gray sky loomed over Yukino's ginger head. Clouds began to mold together into dark blotches that filled the world with a sense of misplacement and loneliness. Yukino looked straight ahead and tried to shake away the thought of Arima not caring.

            _Of course he cares. No one forgets their first love, right? Maybe he even wants to get back together!_

Yukino was living on false optimism. Behind her sweet smile was a lost child crying for her love. Her mind was concentrated on one fact:

            Arima was going to forget about poor little Miyazawa if she didn't tell him how she felt soon.

~

            A new day brought little bliss to the parted couple. Arima silently sat in his desk while conversation floated through the classroom. Stupid talk of unimportant matters bored Arima. A particular name sparked his interest. Through the swirl of voices, Arima's ears picked up on one conversation.

            "Anyway, Yukino and I are going out," bragged one boy. His friends were wide-eyed and amazed. "Last night, she and I were making out and—"

            Arima's blood boiled. _So, the little slut has moved on so fast? Humph. She'll learn soon enough that she can never escape me…. _He smirked and dreamed of the day Yukino would see the damage she had caused. In the mean time, he devised a plan to teach that pretentious little girl-stealer a lesson.

            The boy that was allegedly dating Yukino was walking through an empty school hallway during lunch break. He was whistling a catchy tune to himself. While passing an open classroom door, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into impending doom.

            "What's going on, Arima?! You scared the shiznit out of me!"

            "Is it true?" he asked coldly.

            "Is what true?" asked the boy as Arima held him roughly against the wall by his shirt collar.

            "Are you really going out with her?"

            "With who?"

            "I don't have time for your stupidity! Is Miyazawa really going out with you?"

            "Oh, that. Sure. Why wouldn't she?"

            Arima threw the boy on the floor. He grabbed a nearby broom and made sure he would never touch Yukino again.

~

            Back at the Miyazawa household, Kano and Tsukino were smirking devilishly while sitting down in their room. A few papers were scattered around them. Kano held a simple drawing in front of her. 

            "This plan is perfect. When do we execute it?"

            "Soon. Very soon. We have to find the right time when Sis isn't busy."

            "What do we tell Arima?"

            "We'll tell him that Sis wants to see him right now. We can make up a story about how she's so sad and won't stop crying."

            "Perfect."

            The plan wasn't perfect. The young sisters didn't take into account how Arima was feeling. They didn't know about his plans. Of course, who can tell what goes on in the minds of those mentally distressed? Like a river, his moods go from calm to raging in less than twenty seconds. No one can see through his sane front.

            That may be the most dangerous thing of all.

~

**Mountain Rain: **"Psycho" is an understatement. Review!


	5. Spring Keeps You Ever Close

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter Five: Spring Keeps You Ever Close

Disclaimer: All who own Kare Kano and Brand New raise their hands. My point exactly. 

**Mountain Rain: **Good news! I finally bought the third volume! Anyway, in response to ChaoticSlytherin, I don't know if the beginning of chap. 4 was from something else. I don't read many KK fics now because no one updates and all of the good stories have run their course. So if it was, pardon. I just needed anything to fill in chap. 4. And I don't understand your last statement. It was confusing. I am puzzled, but thanks for taking the time to review. And to Mike: thanks so much for reviewing. Brand New is one of my favorite bands, too. That's why I chose the title. And your review doesn't suck; it's always refreshing to see another H&HC and Brand New fan.

~

            "Hello, is this Arima?"

            "Yes. Who is it?"

            "It's Tsukino. Sis said she wants to meet with you next Sunday to talk, but she's too scared to call you up. Will you meet with her?"

            "She-She wants to see me? Next Sunday?"

            "Yup."

            "Sure. Where?"

            "The swing set at the old park at sundown."

            "Okay."

            "Okay then, thanks! Bye."

            Tsukino and Kano giggled after they hung up the phone. Arima was so trusting.

            "Alright, we got Arima! Now we just have to get Yuki!" said Kano triumphantly. She ran with Tsuki to Yukino's desk, where she was hunched over her math homework. Yukino's messy hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. Dark circles under her eyes indicated lack of sleep; the reason was undoubtedly a certain dark-haired boy.

            "Hey, Sis!" chirped the younger siblings.

            "Yeah?" answered Yukino, looking up from her work momentarily.

            "Arima called. He wants to see you next Sunday at the swing set in the old park at sunset."

            "Are you sure? I didn't hear the phone ring. And if he wanted to meet with me, wouldn't he ask to speak to me?"

            Tsukino hesitated. "He called earlier when you were at the store. Since you weren't there, he just left a message with me. I remembered just now."

            "Oh, okay," said Yukino. She tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but to no avail.

            "Great," smiled Kano.

            The plan was set. The two lovebirds would meet, spill their hearts, and get back together. Everything was going to be perfect.

            …Wouldn't it…?

            ~

            Meanwhile, Arima leaned on the wall next to the telephone in his room. He glanced at the plain wooden bookcase that held his phone. He unconsciously smiled at the thought of meeting Miyazawa. A soothing voice told him that she was going to be so happy to see him. Vivid memories of the fun times they spent swam through his mind. He complacently basked in the warm sunlight slipping through the window while remembering the time Yukino had slipped her hand into his…and for that moment, things were perfect….

            Before Arima could regain his strong love for Yukino, the voice interrupted. Arima planned on apologizing to Miyazawa, but the voice had other plans….

            _Arima._

"Yes?"

            _Can't you see that Miyazawa is just playing with your emotions? That whole meeting is just a plot to humiliate you._

            "Why? She's has no reason to do that…right?"

            _How naïve. That "true self" of hers is entirely false. She wants to make you the laughing stock of the school so she will once again rise to the top._

"No. I can't let her do that. What do I do?"

            You will turn the tables on her. Twist the meeting so she will regret ever being brought into this world.

"How do I do that?"

            _That is simple. All you have to do is…._

~

            Sunday brought anticipation for both sides. Yukino woke extra early in the morning to prepare. She wanted to look her best. For hours, she experimented with tiny bits of makeup, trying to look "natural" before she realized that "natural" makeup was the same as regular makeup. Finally, she stepped out of her house dressed in a light pink sundress, cherry blossoms gracing her hair, and light pink eye shadow and lip-gloss. With an air of anxiety about her, she took a shaking step out of her gate.

            Arima felt the need to look his best too, contrary to the wishes of the voice. At thirty minutes until sundown, he walked out of his house, preparing to rid himself of his troubles.

~

            Yukino sat on the swing hesitantly. Arima was nowhere. Was she too early? She brushed that thought off; Arima was always punctual. The old park seemed to glisten with memories and bliss. No one was around, however. Yukino decided that it was the best place to meet. They would have the privacy they needed in order to patch things up.

            A light breeze made the rusty swing next to her creek and moan. Yukino felt her spine tingle. A shadow approached her. Yukino looked up; it was Arima. His face was blank, but she chirped his name anyway.

            "Arima!"

            He grinned. Yukino quickly shut her mouth and trembled in fear. This was not her Arima. He had his body…but something was wrong. She sensed a new personality taking over his mind, filling his head with one command.

            To get rid of Yukino.

~

**Mountain Rain: **What did you think? Ha, I can just imagine Arima's good voice tied up and gagged in the back of his head while the evil one cackles manically. Ah, I must answer a certain review. Teletha, I understand your perspective, and I do agree with you that I should know more about the characters before I write a story about them. But I'm sick of all this sugary crap thrown about FF.net. (Sorry, but I do like most of the sugary crap. Alot of it just gets on my nerves, though.) I thought I would write a REAL fic, WITHOUT A HAPPY PLOT, WITH SUFFERING AND INSANITY. I was researching about the death of a woman who was killed by her boyfriend. He thought she was perfect, and loved her dearly. But when she broke up with him, he snapped. She was no longer perfect in his mind, and he just went and shot her. The guy reminded me of Arima, so I just took a freakin' pen and started writing. Haven't you ever heard of OOC? I really don't enjoy it when the characters are so true to their character. It seriously ticks me off. Fan fiction is art. Art can be abstract. So deal. (P.S. Sorry if I blew up on you. I'm just in a really bad mood and I think I took your review the wrong way… Thanks anyway, I guess, for reviewing.)


	6. You are Second Hand Smoke

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter Six: You are Second Hand Smoke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the story.

**Mountain Rain: **Okay, I admit it. I acted rash and stupid to Teletha. Now she (or he) is going to get an apology. First, I will state my reasons on why I say that Arima is "psycho". Arima was abused as a child. All of you know that. Since his father was so harsh, a mental problem could have been the reason. If that's so, Arima could have it hiding in his genetic code somewhere, just waiting to pop out. The abuse could have caused it, too. A tragic breakup could cause the disease or whatever you like to call it ("pyschoness") to arise at the surface.

I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. I'm sorry you were so polite. I'm sorry I couldn't understand half of your review. I'm sorry I'm not going to take your advice. I'm sorry I will publish my stories when I want to. I'm sorry I will not wait to read the entire series of manga. I'm sorry I won't even wait to see all of the episodes of the anime. I'm sorry that if all the authors on FF.net did that, none of the stories that are actually worth reading would be published. I'm sorry you had enough time on your hands to give Arima Soichiro an in-depth character analysis. I'm sorry, but Arima is not a real person. I'm sorry you protect him like he is a real person. I'm sorry I'm not going to stop my references to Arima's insanity. (Arima is crazy. Arima is crazy.) I'm sorry you are so attached to Arima. I'm sorry you didn't even know how I was going to end my story, and yet you assumed that I would have Arima kill Yukino. I'm sorry that if you annoy me again, I will have Arima kill Yukino. I'm sorry I'm so mean. I'm sorry I can't be nicer. I'm sorry I have to thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry FF.net is so bad at expressing sarcasm. I'm sorry this is so long. I'm sorry I stole the "I'm Sorry" bit from SPIN magazine.

Happy now?

~

            "Miyazawa…."

            Yukino shivered. That wasn't Arima's voice. Something was definitely wrong. She looked up into his eyes and noticed his usual sparkle was missing.

            "Come with me," he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. At first their feet moved slowly, as if they were afraid to move faster. Yukino followed him loyally. She stared at the back of his head and began to hope he was only kidding.

            Walking wasn't fast enough for the voice. It wanted the deed to be done as soon as possible.

            _Faster. You must go faster._

Arima's legs started to move faster. His hold on Yukino's arm tightened after she tried to squirm out of it. She kept trying to keep up with him, but Arima was faster than she could handle.

            "Where are we going?" she breathed.

            "Quiet," said the voice, taking Arima's voice.

            Leaves fell through Yukino's hair as they hurried through the wooden area of the old park. Night had fallen, so Yukino relied on moonlight to help her weak eyes determine their location. A sharp branch scraped Yukino's arm and caused a drop of blood to run down her pale white skin. She bit her lip to suppress a yelp. The amazing show of stars in the dark sky was no comfort to Yukino.

            Meanwhile, the voices were waging war on each other.

            **Don't do this, Arima!**

_You can't stop him. I've taken complete control._

**You can't do this! Didn't you see the fear in her eyes?**

_Then everything has worked out perfectly._

**Remember the time she said she'd rather be with you than study?**  

            _Feelings change over time._

            **What about when you showed her how much you loved her on that day in your room?**

The cloudy look in Arima's eyes began to clear up.

            **She loves you so much.**

            His vacant expression disappeared.

            **You love her, too. How could you let that doubtful voice become a monster? How could you let it take over your senses?**

His legs slowed until they finally came to a stop. Yukino stood confused and gasping behind him.

            _No…._

            The evil voice became silent.

            Arima was scared to turn around. He did, however, and saw the frightened look in Miyazawa's eyes. A wave of guilt and regret washed over him, threatening to drown him.

            So he ran. He ran from her and let his hollowness fill with pain. Yukino was on his tail, though, and she refused to let him get away without telling her what his deal was. For a good while he kept running with only one intention: to keep the consequences of wrongdoing beyond his control at bay. The belief that if he could keep moving his legs he could escape entered his mind.

            A tree root tripped him. Arima fell to the ground and caught himself with his hands. Yukino stood in front of him and bent down.

            "What is the matter? Why did you take us out here? Why—"

            "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…." A tear fell from his face to the dirt below. It created a dark circle of emotion, spilled by a shadowed face. Arima refused to look up at Yukino. He just kept spilling his almost silent guilt. 

            Yukino, however, would not stand for it. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. He was not going to chicken out on her. 

"Soichiro!" she called out clearly, her voice ringing in Arima's ears. When he would not lift up his head, she held his chin up so they saw eye to eye. Her eyes asked that he would give her the answers she searched for in his eyes. His eyes implored the forgiveness that he so strongly felt he didn't deserve.

            The answers lay hidden behind the pangs of regret. Understanding found its way to Yukino's brain. The feelings he felt were shared through the bond shared only by lovers. Forgiveness may have been a dream in Arima's mind, but it was very real in Yukino's. Her eyes took on a glow similar to the one when she first slid her hand into his. Her pink lips curved into a comforting smile. Instantly, a new outlook of hope took over Arima's mind. 

She slowly tilted her head forward to meet Arima's lips. He returned the kiss lovingly, and he was sure that no matter what, things would be all right. After all, if love can be shown through a simple gesture like holding hands, then mercy can be communicated through an innocent kiss.

~ End

**Mountain Rain: **Out of character. It's so out of character, it's abstract. I should make stickers that say "I Write Out Of Character Character-Driven Stories" and stick it on my forehead. That ending was the biggest piece of sugary dookie that I've ever written. I was originally going to have Yukino almost dead and scared to death, and THEN have her kiss Arima. Of course, I softened up a bit. How could I do that to our beloved couple? (Very easily, actually.) Heh. Well, the chapters are too short and the story is insufficient. So, for those of you who wanted to know the future titles of chapters never written, here they are.

"You are calm and reposed.

Let your beauty unfold.

Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones.

Spring keeps you ever close.

You are second hand smoke.

You are so fragile and thin.

Standing trial for your sins.

Holding onto yourself the best you can.

You are the smell before rain.

You are the blood in my veins."

— Brand New, _The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot_

It's a beautiful song. You should go listen to it. Ja ne, minna-san.


	7. You are so Fragile and Thin

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Chapter Seven: You are so Fragile and Thin

Disclaimer: Really. Why would I write "Disclaimer" if I owned Kare Kano and Brand New?

**Mountain Rain: **I choked. Yukino isn't going to die in this alternate ending. But she is going to be scared half to death. (What happens when someone if scared half to death twice?) Enjoy.

~

            "Miyazawa…."

            Yukino shivered. That wasn't Arima's voice. Something was definitely wrong. She looked up into his eyes and noticed his usual sparkle was missing.

            "Come with me," he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. At first their feet moved slowly, as if they were afraid to move faster. Yukino followed him loyally. She stared at the back of his head and began to hope he was only kidding.

            Walking wasn't fast enough for the voice. It wanted the deed to be done as soon as possible.

            _Faster. You must go faster._

Arima's legs started to move faster. His hold on Yukino's arm tightened after she tried to squirm out of it. She kept trying to keep up with him, but Arima was faster than she could handle.

            "Where are we going?" she breathed.

            "Quiet," said the voice, taking Arima's voice.

            Leaves fell through Yukino's hair as they hurried through the wooden area of the old park. Night had fallen, so Yukino relied on moonlight to help her weak eyes determine their location. A sharp branch scraped Yukino's arm and caused a drop of blood to run down her pale white skin. She bit her lip to suppress a yelp. The amazing show of stars in the dark sky was no comfort to Yukino.

            Arima, with his free hand, searched in his pocket for the item he had brought. It was essential that he had it; how else could he finish what the voice had started? His pocket was empty.

            _ARIMA! How could you forget to bring it?!_

"I-I don't know…."

            _You DON'T know?! How could you not know?!_

"I don't know!" He was started to lose his calm. What could he do now?

            _You idiot!_

            That voice was starting to sound familiar….

            "Father…" gasped Arima. In that moment, everything the voice told Arima was thrown down the drain. He reformed back to his old state of mind. Hurting, or even scaring Yukino was now out of the question.

            His father's voice, however, was still stuck in the past.

Yukino sensed Arima's lost composure. She decided it was the perfect time to escape, and the sooner, the better. His grip on her arm was getting sweaty, giving her the best possible method of escape. Yukino twisted his arm up his back and then ran the opposite way. Arima cried out in pain and chased after her.

_You deserve that. An idiot like you should've gotten a kick in the crotch, too._

"Shut up! I've got to get her back! I can't believe I let you take control of me!" he thought. "How could I do that to her!?"

            In the meantime, Yukino wondered why she hadn't tried that move before. Blinded by fright, Yukino didn't see that she was running into a ditch. The ground below her disappeared and she fell into the deep trench. Yukino's first instinct was to scream, but she decided against it so as not to be found by Arima. Of course, a ditch in the middle of a park is a very hard object to miss, especially when one is running towards it. 

            Arima was blinded by regret. The fact that his father's voice was tormenting him inside was no help, either. He still ran, despite his inability to see and think clearly. There was no trace of Yukino ahead of him. He couldn't hear her feet pounding the dirt, either. Arima knew that since his legs were longer and he was in better shape than Yukino, he should have caught up to her. A chilling thought crossed his mind: What if something had happened? She would never know that he still loved her and that he was so sorry. 

            _Good. Our work will be done for us if something happened to her._

"Shut up!! I don't care! It's not my work, it's yours!!"

            _But don't you want to make me proud? You would be the son I always wanted if you got rid of Yukino…._

"Proud?" 

            _Yes. I would burst with pride._

            "I hope you do burst! There is no way I would ever hurt Yukino."

            _You weren't thinking that half an hour ago._

"Quiet!"

            Through his struggle to take back control of his mind, Arima didn't see the ditch. He fell face flat into the slightly damp dirt. Even with dirt in his ear, he could hear Yukino's shriek.

            "Arima…. Don't try anything. Please!" Small tears made their way down her dusty cheeks.

            "No…" groaned Arima. He turned over and sat down to face Yukino. His handsome face was splattered with soil, slightly lowering her fear. She almost laughed when he rubbed his head and sneezed dirt. Through his dizziness, he could see her cowering in a corner, suppressing her laughter.

            "Yukino…!"

            Joy immediately morphed into fear. "Don't hurt me. I'm warning you…."

            "I don't want to hurt you…. I was just really upset over the breakup," he began. "I see now…. I love you too much to hurt you."

            Yukino was too stunned to speak. What should she do? Should she take him back or kick him to the curb? She determined to do the first suggestion.

            "Arima…if I take you back, you've got to promise to trust me, no matter what."

            "I promise."

            Yukino smiled at him. She moved towards him. She slowly tilted her head and kissed him on the lips. With that kiss, Arima's father's "voice" disappeared. Love can conquer all, even the painful memories of the distressed.

~End

**Mountain Rain: **That ending wasn't so great, but it was definitely better that ending # 1. I know it sounds like Arima's been possessed by his father, but he hasn't. Nope. That was the work of a psychotic episode. Yep, the trauma he faced as a child came back to ruin his life. Well, ja ne. I hope you enjoyed my out of character character-driven story. Review, please!


End file.
